The Unseen:Awakening Spirit
by xXArtemis.of.the.MoonXx
Summary: "And so,my new life began;a journey that has now tested my strength between the two people that I loved most.My spirit was free from nightmares that had once haunted me,the ghostly quiet that was more deadly than anyone knew was no longer here"L&J pairing


**AN: from the book series The Useen by Richie Tankersley Cusick. just to give every one a clue, this isnt a vampire book, but its close enough. n if u've read it before then u kno wht im taking about :). with that said, i want to kno wht every one thinks. good, bad, i want to know! R&R.**

* * *

><p>And so, my new life began; a journey that has now tested my strength between the two people that I loved most. My spirit was free from nightmares that had once haunted me, the ghostly quiet that was more deadly than anyone knew was no longer here, and with my pack I roamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy? What are we going to do about Irene?" Dakota asked as we walked back to the hospital. She limped forward through the snow as Jared and I held her up to give her some support. Each move was a constant strain on her strength but she trudged onward, her breath crystallizing in the cold air, and more blood dried against her scarf. "Damn, I sure am going to miss this scarf." she said as she also took in the damage. I shook my head wondering how such a strong person as her could keep on going.<p>

"We might have to make a new one. And make sure it's lucky." I said sighing as I thought of how soon I would probably have to leave her. Even though I was never normal since coming to Pine Ridge, didn't mean I could let my friend experience some of the same tragedies I went through.

"Oh no! Why are you looking at me like that, Lucy?" Dakota suddenly asked as I jumped in shock. "Like what?" I asked wearily. Jared stared as he watched out between us wondering what Dakota knows that I could hide from her. "You know exactly what. And Lucy, whatever it is, you know you can't keep me from It." she replied with a determined glint in her eyes. "No, but I can try," I mumbled against my lips.

"Dakota maybe I should carry you now." Jared suggested and scooped up my friend before I could complain. I knew he was doing me the favor, but I couldn't help but worry. So much has happened tonight, from the simple invitation to the hospital to a visit to the cemetery. And even then, the frightening discoveries that it was Nicholas who'd killed gran, matt who'd died trying to save Jared and I, kept Angela's body a secret from me, that he died also because he loved me, to the news of Byron's half transformed state. It's strange to know that a lot of things could happen on such a short notice. Sensing my distress, Jared stopped to look at me.

**You don't have to do this, Lucy. You have a choice to still be normal.**

**I don't want to be normal. And I doubt that still applies to me anymore.**

Thankfully, Dakota fell asleep, exhaustion finally won giving her the chance to rest and heal what she faced with us. The image of the jeweled dagger flashed behind my eyelids reminding me why I should stay with him.

"We've got to keep this from happening again, Jared. And honestly, I don't think you can do that all on your own." I whispered quietly. "Lucy, it won't happen again. How could it, if my brother is dead?" he asked in return. He was dead, but that was because me. I never thought I'd have to kill anyone, not even Nicholas, but my mind whispered a different tune. _You did what you had to do Lucy; and it was either you or him._ As much as I wanted to shake it all away, praying that it was all one big nightmare, I didn't. And I knew in my heart that if I had to go down a different path rather than the same one, I'd choose the same thing that led me to this mess.

Dakota was starting to stir when we left her at the hospital, and as we left the building, I saw the Montana's pull up in the red ford pickup truck that they were known for. Jared and I kept to the shadows, becoming part of the wind that carried us to the forest. Moments later we were back at the musellume; the odor of death wrapped around us as Byron awoke and let out a grief stricken howl. Jared nodded in understanding, all of us lost someone tonight, all of us were grieving, and as we stood there, Byron took off into the night. Jarred pulled one of the torches from the wall and placed the flames near their bodies, each ember licking at their clothes. I turned away and we walked in silence back to the trees. Before leaving the entrance, I heard Jared pray to the quiet night.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that," I whispered brokenly. Jared wrapped me in a reassuring hug and said, "neither did I. but I honestly didn't think he'd let it go, and there was already too much blood that he shed, it couldn't continue the way it had." I looked up at his auburn eyes with confusion. What he said made sense, but I wondered how many people had suffered pain and death at his brother's hands. "what was he like growing up?" I asked curiously. "I don't remember too much, I wish I did, but it was too long ago since I was a child." I stood trying to picture it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i want ur guys' opinions. wont write more UNLESS i get more than 7 reveiws, DarkAngelSeren<strong>


End file.
